What Would Have Been
by julietrose21
Summary: This is a FanFic that is NOT based on the 7th book of Harry Potter! This is what life at Hogwarts may have been like in their 7th year if Voldemort had been finished before their time. Hence "What Would Have Been" This is my first fanfic so please comment and like and subscribe! Hope you like it!
1. New Year New Friends? No

**This is a FanFic that is NOT based on the 7th book of Harry Potter! This is what life at Hogwarts may have been like in their 7th year if Voldemort had been finished before their time. Hence "What Would Have Been" This is my first fanfic so please comment and like and subscribe! I hope you like it!**

**...**

There is a pecking noise at Hermione's window. It is her first owl of the summer! Neither Harry nor Ron had contacted her because they had been on a summer long program with some professional quidditch team. She opens the letter to see a letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

_As headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am glad to inform to you that you have been chosen to be this years Head Girl. As this is your 7th and last year at Hogwarts, you will have a special dorm that you will be sharing with the head boy. Not to worry, you will have a wall og separation. Your dorm will be in the Room of Requirement with the password being "forbidden". Please use return owl to accept your duties._

_Signed,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

She turned the paper over and wrote in beautiful cursive _Yes._ before giving it back to the owl who would soon return to Professor Dumbledore. It wasn't necessarily surprising to Hermione that she had been given the position of head girl. It just surprised her that Professor Dumbledore would pair up a boy and girl together in one dorm...well there would be two different bedrooms...but still this made Hermione a little uncomfortable. But being head girl would look extremely amazing on her resume! She spent the rest of the summer wondering who her fellow roommate. Clearly it wouldn't be some psycho like Draco Malfoy because Dumbledore has a brain. This eased her mind a little bit. A few days before she was to board the Hogwarts Express she received a letter from both Harry and Ron saying that they would be staying for another YEAR at quidditch camp! What were they thinking!? Don't they know that an education is more important than a silly sport! This made Hermione angry. She finally came to the conclusion that she didn't need friends that she didn't need friends that cared more about sports than a good structured education. There was a muggle word for that...jocks...Soon enough it was time to board the Hogwarts express. Hermione sat with Luna, Neville, and Ginny on their way to Hogwarts. Hermione hurries up to the head dorms. Her heart dropped a thousand feet when she saw Malfoy sitting on the couch in the common room they would have to share. "Are you kidding me?!" Hermione slightly yelled. Draco turned around to see who had just entered; responding with a simple irritated "Bloody hell".Draco sets his edition of the Daily Prophet down and stands up. Before Hermione can say anything else Draco says, "Let's set things straight Granger. You do not interact with me, meddle in my life. If I even see you look at me you'll regret it. Do you understand, mudblood?" Hermione ignored him and kept walking until she got to her dorm. It was decorated with a red bed and Gryffindor wallpaper with a study desk in the corner. She put all of her stuff away in the dresser on the right hand side of the room. Her only question was where the bathroom was. Oh, please don't let it be a one person bathroom...please...please...please...To her disappointment it was. Should I just quit, she thought to herself. No, Granger's don't quit! She made her way to the great hall leaving her enemy behind to look extremely attractive in the light of the fire. Wait...why is she thinking this?

**Ok I hope you guys like it. There will be more uploaded tonight! **

**Is Hermione going to live with the fact that she will have to dorm with her nemesis for the whole year? What will happen? Actual Dramione will take place in the next chapter, and if not it will in the one after that:)**


	2. End of Parkinson

This couldn't be happening! The sanctimonious Hermione Granger could NOT be sharing a dorm with the devilish Draco Malfoy! Draco was not pleased with this arrangement either. Before Granger walked in Draco was hoping that the head girl would be a good looking Slytherin. Those dreams were crushed when she walked through the door. He noticed that she was uncomfortable and rushed to leave. A few minutes after she left Draco followed suit and sat down at the slytherin table showing off his new badge saying he was head boy. Pansy plopped down next to him and gave his unaccepting lips a big wet kiss. Draco turned to her looking disgusted. He suddenly stood up and yelled at Pansy, not loud for anyone to hear but the Slytherins, "You are a disgusting little sex addicted slime ball! I told you this summer that you were never my girlfriend and to move on!" At this Draco left the Great Hall and went back to the dorm unaware of Pansy following him.

...

Hermione was hoping to get back to the dorms before Malfoy did so that she could sit at the fireplace that Draco had earlier claimed and read a book. Just the thought of him made her blood rush with anger and hatred. With no luck Hermione walked into the common room to hear Draco's voice yelling at somebody. He was yelling, "Bloody Hell Parkinson! What does it take to get through your thick skull that I don't love you! Not even as a friend!" Hmmm...this is interesting. Hermione always thought that they had been a thing since forever. Pansy shrieked, "That filthy little mudblood is getting to you already! What? Is she your girrrlllfriendd now? Huh Draco?!" He couldn't remember the last time that she had actually used his full name instead of 'Drakie'. Hermione heard something shatter. "You know what Pansy?! Don't you dare call her that! She would probably be a better girlfriend than you ever could be! You know why?! Because she actually has a personality! She doesn't look like street trash!" Screamed Draco furiously. Hermione pondered whether she should leave them be but instead sat on the couch and listened. Suddenly Pansy pulled a new tyoe of defense from her sleeve. "Well, I heard you murmuring her name in your sleep the other day! You've been dreaming about her!" The Parkinson family had stayed with the Malfoy's a few days before it was time to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't believe her ears! Malfoy was dreaming about her? She had sometimes thought of him...but only because he randomly popped in her mind. She thought of a muggle saying about when someone likes you they tease you. Did Malfoy really fancy her? If so did she fancy him? She he was only the most gorgeous, masculine, hottest guy in school. Hermione was lost in her thoughts until Malfoy yelled again, "So what if I fancy her! What can you do about it? Exactly nothing!" Wait...did Draco Malfoy just admit that he fancied a muggle-born? Hermione expected Pansy to retaliate with fury but instead she heard nothing. Would she walk out any second? Had he made her cry? About 15 seconds went by before Malfoy was yelling again. "Pansy! Put your clothes back on! I don't need to see that and I don't want to! Now why don't you go and seduce Blaise or something! Get the bloody hell out of my sight!" Before Hermione could go anywhere, Pansy was pushed out of Draco's room with nothing on but her undergarments, holding her clothes to her chest. She looked at Hermione with a look of murder, cursing her under her breath. Once Draco had heard the portrait hole shut he left his dorm to go the couch, when he sees Hermione. He rosy cheeks turn around to see him and she smiles a little. Draco hopes that she didn't hear anything that could embarrass him. "What are you looking at Granger...I thought I told you to pretend I don't exist so wh..." Before Draco could continue his sentence Hermione's lips were up against his.

**Sort of cliffhanger! How is Draco going to react to this kiss? What will Pansy say when she finds out? **


	3. Feelings

Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger, his crush since the beginning of summer vacation, was kissing him. She must have heard what I said to Pansy. But why me? What changed her mind? It seemed that she hated him thirty minutes ago. Against his better judgment he slowly backed away cupping her face with his hand. Hermione blushed, she was embarrassed. She had kissed Draco Malfoy and he backed away. Did Draco not mean what he had said to Pansy? Was she just a ploy to get rid of Pansy. Hermione was about to go to her room but Draco grabbed her arm softly causing her to turn back around. "Hermione, I know you heard what I said to Pansy. I meant it, I do like you, but do you really like me? After all I've done to you...I don't deserve you." This time it was Draco who was walking away from embarrassment. Hermione knew she needed to say something. She was afraid that if she let him leave that things would go back to how they were and they would end up hating eachother again. And she couldn't let that happen. "Draco." She said firmly. "I do like you, it didn't take hearing you say it to Pansy to make me feel the same way. It happened during the summer vacation." Draco turned around.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"The bloody git probably paid Dumbledore to let him into Hogwarts." Said Harry as him, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the fire they had built in the back of the burrow. They all laughed, they had spent the night trashing Draco and his prude self. When they all went to sleep for some reason Hermione couldn't sleep. Draco was on her mind. Was he really that bad of a guy? Sure he would tease us, prank us, and stuff like that but he had never really done anything 'bad' to us. Hermione thought of all the good things that Draco had done. He was smart when he tried too. He was also good looking...very...very good looking. At that moment she had decided to try to make up with Draco.

_**PRESENT TIME...**_

There was something in Draco's eyes that Hermione couldn't place. Those tender loving grey eyes. She told him her true feelings. That was a lot for her. Draco walked back to her and held her close to him. He felt like he could stay like this forever. Suddenly Hermione said, "What about you?" It took Draco a few seconds to understand what she was asking. She wanted to know why he started liking her. "well..." he said as he sat down on the couch making the fireplace roar to life. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down so her shoulder was touching his. "Well Hermione, I had a dream about us. I was in a hard time in life this summer and for the first time I had a dream about you. We were sitting in a flowery field near a lake. We were just looking at eachother. I had realized how beautiful you were with your smooth skin and caramel brown eyes. You whispered in my ear, 'I love you'. After that dream I felt this sense of peace. Thinking of you gave me peace. I know that sounds really corny but it's true." Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off Draco since he started speaking. "It's not corny..." She said taking Draco's hand in hers. "I think it's sweet" Said Hermione letting out a little giggle. "What's so funny Granger?" Asked Malfoy raising his eyebrow. "My feeling...I never would have thought a year ago that I would be wanting you. But I guess, I never really hated you." She tore her eyes off Draco and looked at the fireplace. He liked when she looked at him with her beautiful eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his lips on hers.


	4. Ginny pops in for a visit

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a week, I was having a busy week with school and stuff... but I'm back! So I hope you enjoy!**

Hermione had turned her head towards the fireplace, taking her eyes off Draco. She couldn't believe this was actually happening! All feelings of hate for him faded away when he took her head in his hands again and kissed her passionately. Sure Hermione had kissed a boy before...one...it was Viktor Krum. Truthfully she didn't want to but knew she should. But she had never felt as much spark as this. Draco's hands caressing her scalp and just below her neck, Hermione pulling at Draco's platinum blonde hair. They paused only for breath and looked into each others eyes. Draco said to Hermione, "You are so beautiful and smart." Hermione was about to reply but he crushed his lips against hers once again. It felt like they were the only people in the world until there was a gasp in the common room. They pulled away quickly to see Ginny Weasley standing there like she just saw a murder. Hermione forgot she invited her over for tea. Before Hermione could say anything Ginny looks her straight in the eye and says, "What the bloody hell are you doing with this foul little git!" Hermione tries to speak again but then Draco intervenes, "Look, I know Hermione and I weren't on the best of terms but we talked things out." Haha yeah they "talked" things out. The anger in Ginny's eyes faded a bit when Draco spoke to her with such a kind tone. "Ok. but I'm not going to forgive you as easily as Hermione did over here...and don't expect the same response from me." Ginny said looking at Draco. Hermione finally got in a few words, "Look Ginny, I promise I will explain but it is after hours for you to be out of bed and I am head girl...soo..." Ginny scoffed playfully elbowing Hermione in the ribs, "Ok Granger but you do owe me an explanation." Ginny said eyeing them as she walked out the portrait hole. Draco looked at Hermione scratching the bottom of his head. Hermione didn't really know what to do now. She settles it by saying, "Not in a bad way, but we should really talk about what just happened." To Hermione's surprise Draco agreed. They spent hours talking and laughing about childhood memories. Draco was surprised to find that stories of Potter and Weasley didn't bother him as much...well after he only thought of Hermione with other people. Finally Hermione's tone became serious, "Draco, do you really want to do this. What exactly does it mean for you, me? Was it just a one time thing or do you really, actually like me?" Hermione blushed as she asked. Draco replied, "You heard what I said to Pansy earlier. I like you a lot and want to be more than friends. If you're not comfortable with that I can respect that and wait." These words half surprised Hermione. "That was really sweet Draco. I really like you and would like it if we could act like it. I understand if you're afraid of what your friends think because I am too. Maybe this is the Slytherin coming out in me but maybe we should keep it a secret for a little while to make sure this is really what we want." She sounded so mature Draco thought, "You know Hermione, the Slytherin side of you is kinda sexy." Giving her a half smirk pulling her into his arms.

**Ok so there it is. I feel kinda like the Ginny part was random but I couldn't just have a whole chapter of her and Draco because that would be kinda anticlimactic and I planned to end it like this...If you haven't noticed I use "..." a lot and don't plan to change that. I am overall happy with the way this story happened! I promise to be more frequent and thank you for the followers and favorites! Love you all! Make sure to like and follow and leave lots of comments because it makes me happy! You don't know how much it means to me when I get any of those:)**


End file.
